Composite ballistic resistant sheet materials with a core of high modulus filaments of the type made by the present invention, such as for bullet resistant vests, helmets, briefcases and raincoats, are usually produced in a flat press. Such a flat press subjects the composite sheet to uniform heat and pressure on both sides to cure the component materials to a stable consolidated condition with smooth surfaces free of wrinkles or creases. Such press operations, however, are dimensionally limiting in that the sheet material which can be made in the press is limited in dimensions by the press platen dimensions.
Attempts have been made to overcome this dimensional limitation by assembling the composite in a long length which can be wound directly on a shipping tube to form a roll package, like a bolt of cloth, of size suitable for shipment for subsequent processing and use, whereby the composite can have a desired longitudinal dimension for new products considerably greater in size than those possible with the limiting dimensions imposed by the platens of a press. In this regard it would be highly desirable if the composite could be formed and wound in roll form on the core or tube of a shipping package and subjected directly to heat and pressure on the tube by placing the package in an autoclave. However, difficulties have been experienced in pursuing this route for forming the desired composite in that unacceptable wrinkles and creases are formed in the surfaces of the final product. Such incongruities apparently are caused by the compression confinement of the volume of the stacked layers of a given length of the longitudinal composite sheet assembly and its relatively sharp bend over the small radius of curvature of the shipping tube and package in which condition it is then subjected to curing heat. If the composite sheet can be furnished to the customer in continuous roll form however rather than in rectangles it can be handled in new ways such for example as being draped as a fabric. Such treatment opens avenues of fabrication into many new manufactured articles.